A Summoner's Journey
by Sorceress Eternity
Summary: Eternity and Zell travel with Yuna and the others on their pilgrimage. Eternity learns a little bit more of her family background and meets some unexpected people.
1. A New Journey

A/N: Against my better judgement, I am starting to post this fic on here. Two of my stories are on hiatus because this story is before the other two. This story takes place literally minutes after my fic "A Sorceress And Her Knights" ended. Make sure you read my new story in the FF8 section called "Pride of a Lion," otherwise parts of this story won't make sense. It starts off the same, but from a different character's POV and branches off into its own story only to merge with this one later on (in many chapters later). With these first few chapters, you may wonder why it's in the FFX category, but you will understand soon enough. Make sure to read and review to tell me how you like it so far!

Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter are property of Squaresoft (now Square Enix). This will be the only time I put that in this story. Oh, I forgot...Kaelen is my own creation so I do have my own character here! P

**Chapter 1: A New Journey**

After the monsters that had surrounded me were defeated, Zell helped me into the ballroom and I chose a chair nearby to sit in. "What _were _those things?" I asked as I raked my fingers through my hair. I forgot that my hair was in a ponytail, so my fingers were caught halfway.

Edea quickly made her way over to me and asked, "Are you alright Eternity?" I nodded and turned my eyes down to the floor before me. "This is not good," I turned my eyes back to Edea as Edea stood and paced a few times while she seemed to be thinking about something. Cid came over to us and Edea asked, "May I borrow your phone please?"

"Sure," Cid answered and reached into his vest pocket to pull out his cell phone. He handed the phone to Edea and she smiled gratefully.

Edea opened the phone and began to dial a number, she then put it to her ear. "Yes, may I speak to Braska please? This is his sister Edea...yes, thank you," Edea crossed her arm across her midsection and tapped her foot on the tiled floor, which made clicking sounds as she waited for Braska to pick up the phone on his side. "Yes, Braska...they're here...yes...yes...I understand...yes...okay. Good bye." Edea hung up the phone and handed it back to Cid. Edea turned to the people standing around staring at her and she asked, "Would somebody please go get Yuna? Tell her it's urgent. I will be in Cid's office." Edea began walking toward the door as a few students ran out to find Yuna.

"Eternity, Zell...please follow us to Cid's office. You may want to know what those things were and what it means," Edea told us. Cid followed Edea out of the ballroom, and we both followed Cid.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked as she came into Cid's office, closely followed by Lulu and Wakka.

"Please, sit down," Cid instructed them as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"You understand what your father did ten years ago don't you?" Edea cut in. "With his pilgrimage and defeating Sin?"

"Yes," Yuna answered nervously as she glanced at Cid. "Why?"

"Because Sin is back. As a Summoner, it is your duty to go on your _own _pilgrimage and get the Final Aeon. If you succeed, you know what that means?" Edea asked.

"Yes...the Final Summoning..." Yuna answered.

"I always wondered how your father survived that," Edea thought to herself, "we all thought he had died. That is what we were even _told_." She then turned to me and continued, "Those things that attacked you earlier Eternity, were what is called Sinspawn. Sin creates them and they will attack anything they see."

"So the stories about Sin are true?" Zell asked as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Yes," Lulu answered before Edea could.

"I've never heard of Sin before," I replied while looking at Zell.

"Oh, Sin's a badass! It goes around destroyin' things when it comes back from wherever the hell it goes to," Zell told me.

"Sin seeks places that use Machina. It never attacks anything that is free of Machina, this is why the teachings of Yevon forbid the use of them," Lulu finished for Zell.

"Unfortunately, this Garden and every other Garden is made from Machina," Cid told us all.

"Machina means machine right?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Yes," Edea answered simply.

"I knew this day would come," Yuna told herself as she stared down at the floor. "I didn't expect it to be here so fast."

"We need to go to Besaid Temple, ya?" Wakka asked. He was being so unusually quiet that I forgot he was even in the room with us.

"Yes, as soon as possible," Lulu answered.

"You may use the Ragnarok to get there quickly," Cid started and Lulu was about to say something, but Cid held his hand up, "no arguments about it. You all need to get to Besaid ASAP and the Ragnarok is the fastest way there. It will only take you about twenty minutes to get there from here."

"Cid is right," Edea started. "We just prevented one world disaster with Sorceress Ultimecia, only to be met with another one with Sin."

"Kimahri should be in Besaid already, so that will be three Guardians for you Yuna," Lulu smiled at the younger girl.

That is when Yuna turned to me, "Would you...you _and _Zell...also be my Guardians?"

"Guardians?" I asked. I felt stupid having these things explained to me.

"Every Summoner has a Guardian or two," Edea began to answer, "they protect the Summoner on their pilgrimage."

"And _you _are the most powerful person I've ever met Eternity," Yuna cut in as she turned her body towards me.

"I'm in if Eternity's in," Zell told her. "What d'ya say Eternity?"

"I...would need to speak to Squall first, to see if he would take care of Kaelen," I replied uncertainly. I wondered if he would look after our son or not.

"We need to leave tonight," Lulu told me. "Or as soon as possible."

I nodded and said, "I'll go speak to him right now," before standing and making my way to the elevator door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I waited patiently after knocking on Squall's door. He opened it not too long afterwards, "Do you know what time it is?" he asked groggily. The only thing Squall wore was a blue pair of sleeping pants and a pair of white socks.

"I need to speak to you, it's important and cannot wait," I replied. Squall held the door open so I could walk in. After I did, he closed the door and waited for me to start. I was relieved to see that he was alone in his room, which meant Rinoa was staying somewhere else. "It's about Kaelen...I need to leave Garden and I have nobody to look after him for me. Would you take care of him until I come back?"

"Why can't you take him with you?" Squall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He might get hurt if I do..." I trailed off as I averted my eyes to the floor for a second before meeting his again.

"What do you mean?" Squall pressed as he smoothed his hair out of his eyes.

"Let's just say that it's _my _turn to help save the world," I answered conspiratorially with a small smile. I didn't know how much information I was allowed to tell Squall.

Squall stared at me for a few minutes before finally saying, "Alright...I'll look after him. When are you leaving?"

"Sometime...what time is it?" I asked.

"There's a clock," Squall pointed to his desk and the clock read **'12:32'**.

"I'll be leaving anywhere from thirty minutes to a few hours. Lulu wants to leave as soon as possible, but it could be later today," I answered while turning my eyes back to Squall.

"Where is Kaelen now?" Squall asked.

"He's at my dorm with Ellone," I told him. "I'm about to go pack and get ready to go."

"I'll come with you and get him," Squall told me. He and I left his dorm to go to mine.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After I finished packing, I left my personal room to put my bag near the door. "How long will you be gone?" Squall asked me.

"I'm not sure," I answered truthfully while inspecting my bag to make sure it was all zipped up.

"Eternity?" Squall started so I turned around to face him. He had both arms held up in front of him which confused me. "Come here," Squall ordered as he jerked his head back slightly, signaling for me to go over to him. So, I gave him a hug which he gladly returned. I loved being in Squall's strong embrace, especially when he was shirtless. I enjoyed the moment with my head against Squall's chest as he hugged me a little tighter and rested his head on the top of mine.

There was a knock on my door, so Ellone went and answered it. "There ya are!" Zell exclaimed. "Hey, how 'bout a group hug?" Zell walked over and wrapped an arm around mine and Squall's shoulders. "It's nice seeing this side of you Squall." Zell turned his gaze to me and asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but I want to say goodbye to Kaelen first," I answered as I broke the embrace with Squall and walked over to the other room that used to be Ariana's. I walked in and found Kaelen sound asleep on the bed. I gave a sad smile as I realized I wouldn't be around for awhile to give him the attention he needed from me.

"Let me," Squall came in and made his way over to the bed, which was against the wall. He gently eased Kaelen into his arms, trying not to wake him.

"It's fine if he wakes up," I told Squall with a reassuring smile. Squall nodded, then nudged Kaelen awake with a hand.

Kaelen yawned before slowly opening his eyes and then he looked groggily around at his surroundings. "Daddy?" he asked quietly with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah Kaelen..." Squall replied.

"Kaelen?" I began as I took the few steps needed to stand in front of Squall. Kaelen was rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Mommy has to leave for a little while...your daddy will be watching over you, okay?"

"Where you going?" Kaelen asked.

"Um..." I tried to come up with an answer that he would understand but wasn't very successful.

"Your ma and I need to go save somebody from some bad people," Zell cut in for me.

"But why you have to _go_?" Kaelen asked in a whiny voice.

"Because I have to protect cousin Yuna. I can't do that here, but your father will protect you...okay?" I answered.

"Okay," Kaelen gave another yawn as he rested his head against Squall's shoulder.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Zell told us while rummaging in his duffle bag. He produced a camera of some sort and explained, "We can take pictures with my digital camera and then have them printed out. It only takes seconds to print them, then a lot of copies can be made for anyone who wants one." Zell studied each of us before continuing, "Squall, Eternity, Kaelen and Sis...all of you stand by each other."

"I don't want to be in any pictures," Squall complained. I grinned as I stood in front of Squall, while Ellone stood beside him.

"Heh, _you're _the father Squall, and besides, Eternity would have a picture of you ta look at whenever she wanted to," Zell replied. I turned my head to look at Squall only to find him staring at me, so I simply shrugged.

Squall gave a defeated sigh as he said, "Fine. But hurry up, I have paperwork to do later, so I need my sleep."

Zell turned the camera on and waited a few seconds while he put the eyepiece to his eye. Then, he pushed down on a button and told us, "A few more...Squall, hand Kaelen over to Eternity and wrap your arms around her waist."

"Why?" Squall asked with some irritation at being ordered around.

"Just do it," Zell gave a grin as he watched through the camera lens. Squall handed Kaelen over to me and I held him lovingly in my arms. Kaelen leaned his head on my shoulder and I felt Squall's arms wrap around my waist. Zell clicked the button again and asked, "Sis, would you take a picture with me in it?"

"Sure Zell," Ellone went and took Zell's spot as he nudged Squall from behind me, wrapping his own arms around my waist in the process.

Squall began to walk away, but Zell said, "Hold up Squall. You can stand beside Eternity...you can hold Kaelen too."

"What is this _point _of this?" Squall asked while scowling.

"Well, Kaelen is your son right? I think ya should get as many pictures together while he's young," Zell answered. Squall gave another sigh as he once again took Kaelen in his arms and held him.

"We better be finished soon, I have a lot of things to get done as I've said before," Squall complained.

"A few more pictures," Zell assured him.

Soon enough, we finished taking the pictures and I turned to Squall and saw that Kaelen was fast asleep again. "I'm leaving now." Squall told us while walking towards the door with Kaelen in his arms, and Ellone hurried to the door and opened it for him. Before Squall was through the door, he turned towards us and said, "I want both of you to be careful out there. Zell, you know how dangerous it can be."

"Right," Zell answered him and Squall left. Ellone closed the door as Zell turned to me, "Ready to go?"

"I guess," I answered him while making my way to my bags. I put my duffle bag over my shoulder and picked up my suitcase, which Cid let me borrow.

"I still need to go to my room and get the rest of my stuff," Zell told me while opening the door and exiting.

I followed him out and Ellone told us, "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Zell yelled back as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Please read and review! (I noticed people put that at the beginning and end of their chapters and they get tons of reviews. I hope I can be that successful by doing that too!)


	2. A Strange Threesome

A/N: Don't worry, the story of FFX will begin really soon (next chapter). Please read and review!

Warning: If you are offended by sex, do not read the part right after the line break. I added this part because it will be important for my story "I'll Cover You." I'm gonna try not to have too much explicit sex in this story because I know there are lots of underage kids here. My son managed to find my stories on our pc and was shocked lmao! Anyways, enough of my rambling.

**Chapter 2: A Strange Threesome**

"Zell?" I started as I walked beside him. We had just left Zell's room as he got another duffle bag and a backpack.

"Yeah baby?" Zell asked.

"Do you know how we are getting to this place...Besaid Temple?" I asked.

"Cid said we're gonna use the Ragnorak," Zell answered.

I thought about that answer, before replying, "But Seifer and Xavkul have the Ragnorak. We seen it back at FH."

"I forgot 'bout that," Zell told me sheepishly. "Heh, we'll ask about that when we get back to Cid's office." He paused as we got into the elevator and the doors closed. "I hope Besaid or wherever the hell we're goin' has a nice big bathtub."

"A bathtub?" I asked as I turned my head to look at Zell behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and answered, "Yeah, then we can take a bath together," he grinned as he leaned down and kissed me. Zell rubbed my stomach affectionally before wrapping his arms tightly around me, to pull me into a closer embrace. Zell was really hot when he gave one of his sexy, toothy grins. After we were interupted by the **ding** of the elevator, we seperated and made our way into Cid's office.

Lulu, Wakka and Yuna were already in Headmaster Cid's office sitting down. All of their bags for the trip were sitting against the wall beside the elevator doors. "There you are," Cid greeted as he stood in front of his desk with his hands clasped behind his back. Edea stood beside him.

"Um...Headmaster? How are we goin' on the Ragnorak when my dad and Seifer has it?" Zell asked as he guided me closer to everybody else.

"Seifer had given us his cell phone number before they left," Edea answered for Cid. "We already called them and asked if they would help us. They should be here shortly.

"Eternity? I have something here for you," Cid told me as he went behind his desk, bent down and I heard a drawer open. He stood straight again and walked back to his original position holding a small pile of olive green clothes, which had a wide navy blue stripe and a narrow yellow stripe visable. I couldn't help but be shocked with what the Headmaster was holding...it was a SeeD uniform! "Congratulations," Cid told me as he handed over the uniform, "for being the first Sorceress inducted into SeeD."

"B-but...I didn't pass any field exams...or take the written test..." I started weakly as I stared at the uniform in my hands.

"Your mission in Mysidia _was _your test. The town may have been destroyed, however, you helped saved many lives. Your continued progress with what has been happening lately made me see that you are _more _than ready to become a SeeD," Cid explained.

"T-thank you Headmaster Cid," I replied as I took the uniform from his hands.

"Congratulations baby!" Zell exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"When you get back," Cid started, "there will be more SeeD uniforms waiting for you."

"That reminds me," I started. "I forgot to check and see if I have _my _cell phone," I looked beside me to Zell.

Zell reached into his pocket and took my cell phone out. "Nah, Mathias wanted to put his number and that Johann guy's into it. So I let him and he gave it back." I forgot that I asked Zell to hold my phone for me earlier since the bridesmaid dress I wore didn't have any pockets. Zell handed me the phone back and I unzipped one of the smaller pockets of my duffle bag to put the phone in.

"_Headmaster? There is a man here and he says the Ragnarok is available_," came a male voice on the office speaker on the desk.

Headmaster Cid walked back over to the desk and pushed a button, "Thank you for the report."

"_No prob_," came the voice on the other end.

Lulu stood and replied, "Time to go."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sat beside Zell in the Ragnarok in the back, while the others were seated towards the front. Achaiah was piloting the ship and Seifer was sitting behind him. Zell nuzzled my ear and whispered, "Let's get outta here for a while. I wanna talk." I looked at him and he smiled at me before giving me a peck on the lips. "Come on," he grabbed my hand and stood. He led me to the exit of the cockpit and the doors made a **whoosh **sound.

"Where are you two going?" Lulu asked us.

Zell turned his head to answer, "We're gonna go talk. I hafta tell her somethin' important."

"You two better behave yourselves," came Lulu's stern response.

"Um...'k," Zell said before leading me out of the cockpit area. I was eventually led to the room we found Squall in after the ship landed back on the planet. Zell sat down in one of the seats on the edge of the isle, and I made my way to sit beside him in an interior seat. Zell grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his lap instead. "You know...we may be gone for a long time," Zell started.

"Yeah," I replied as I leaned back into Zell's chest.

"We won't have much privacy either," Zell continued. "So, how 'bout you and me have sex right now while we have the chance?"

"You're joking," I told Zell as I turned my head to look at him.

I felt him feel underneath my skirt and massage the crotch of my panties. "Does this feel like I'm joking?" he asked with a grin.

"What if somebody walks in on us?" I demanded lightly.

"It's a chance I'm willin' to take," he answered. "Come on baby," he started in a low lusty voice. "Please?" Zell kissed along my neck as he continued to massage me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I nodded. I felt Zell's hands underneath me and I heard his zipper give way. He lifted his hips once and I assumed he was freeing his penis from its confines. "We can't get naked, so I'm just gonna open the crotch of my shorts so I can fuck ya up the skirt."

I watched as Zell's hands lifted the front of my skirt up and then he slid the crotch of my panties to one side. He took his penis in his other hand and slowly entered me. Zell held my panties with his right hand and held my waist with his left arm as he thrusted into me. "Oh Zell," I breathed as I placed my hand on the arm that was holding me in place as he did his thing.

"Feel good baby?" Zell asked in that lust-filled voice of his. I couldn't say anything so I nodded. "Just let me do all the work, and enjoy this. Mmm." I reached behind me and pushed Zell's head closer to mine so I could kiss him.

I don't know how long Zell and I were having sex, but we both heard the door **whoosh **open. Zell quickly put the front of my skirt down to cover up what we were doing. I broke my kiss off with Zell and looked up at Seifer standing in front of me. Zell had stopped thrusting into me and only slightly kept wiggling his hips around. Seifer had a suspicious look in his eyes and he reached down to lift my skirt up. "You're letting him _fuck _you?" Seifer asked me. That question got Zell to resume his previous speed as he thrust in and out of me.

"What're _you _doin' in here?" Zell demanded in between pants.

"Lulu sent me in here to check up on you and make sure you weren't having sex. It looks like it's a good thing she did, because I caught you," Seifer smirked with a hint of disgust as he watched Zell's penis enter me repeatedly. "I'll tell you what..." Seifer started as he unzipped his pants. He pulled his penis out and placed it in front of my mouth.

"The hell man?" Zell asked. Seifer didn't give a response, but he urged me to give him a blowjob and I started to. "You're suckin his _dick_?" Zell asked me as he stopped thrusting his hips.

"As much as I hate saying this chickie, keep fucking her because you are running out of time," Seifer told him. Zell resumed thrusting his hips as I sucked Seifer's penis. "Mmm," Seifer moaned. I don't know how much time passed, but eventually I felt Seifer's penis shoot into my mouth and I swallowed as much as I could. "Yeah Eternity, swallow that hot fucking load!" I had trouble swallowing though because his semen had turned bitter since the last time I did it. I guess it was from the cigarettes Seifer started smoking.

"Ah, damn!" I heard Zell from behind me moan. Seifer lifted the front of my skirt and watched as Zell's penis slid in and out of me.

"Who would've thought watching this was so fucking hot?" Seifer asked with wonder as he stared at my vagina. "The shaft of Zell's dick going all the way into your pussy and his hairless balls touching your pussy before his dick comes back out. Zell's dick slick with your pussy juice."

"Ah fuck man! Ahh!" Zell moaned as he came. Zell finally settled down some before letting out a final deep breath behind me. "That description of my dick and her pussy is what drove me to the fuckin' edge!"

"Well, unless you want to get Eternity pregnant, you better do something about your jizz coming out of her pussy," Seifer told him.

"Nah man, I _never _wanna have kids," Zell replied as he slowly began to stand up and I stood to give him more room. "Sit back down baby," Zell ordered as he got on his knees beside Seifer. I did as he told me to and leaned back in the seat. Zell turned to Seifer and continued, "You hold her skirt up so I can get to her pussy easier." Seifer did as he was told and held the hem of my skirt against my stomach. Zell placed one hand near my vagina, leaned forward and began to eat me out, which got soft moans from me.

"_Damn_, even watching him eat and lick your pussy is hot," Seifer said as he glanced up at me for a couple of seconds, before watching Zell again.

"You think that's good enough?" Zell asked as he looked over at Seifer.

"Maybe, I don't see anymore on her pussy. And you _did _stick your tongue pretty far in there," was Seifer's response. Zell grinned at me before he got on his knees and leaned over my body to kiss me. Once Zell started to kiss me, Seifer asked, "Does my jizz taste good?"

"Ah, damn it!" Zell swore as he quickly broke the kiss off and stood. "I forgot 'bout that!" Seifer laughed at Zell and Zell yelled, "Shut the hell up!"

"I think you should stop smoking," I cut in before they could get into a heated argument. "You...um...tasted really bitter." I looked up and saw that Seifer was paying attention to me.

"Really?" Seifer asked as he zipped himself back up. I slightly nodded and broke eye contact. "I'll have to taste it for myself later," he replied. "We should all go back into the cockpit before the others get suspicious."


	3. Besaid Temple

A/N: So sorry it took a while to get this chapter out. I had trouble making the story continue on, but the scene with Lulu and Wakka happened just as I had imagined it, so that is good. I also had trouble correcting the errors in this chapter because I couldn't stop laughing as I read it. Oh, and I couldn't use the pretty pattern I wanted to so the time would be seperated. So I had to use the annoying dashes again. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review.

Disclaimer: There is sex in this chapter, BUT it is NOT explicit like in the last chapter. Hard to explain, but you'll understand when you get to it. It shouldn't be anything that would offend anyone. I'd let my seven year old read this chapter, so it is age appropriate.

**Chapter 3: Besaid Temple**

"We're here," Wakka announced about ten minutes later. Seifer, Zell and myself had rejoined the rest of the group after our little threesome. My eyes were on Seifer since Zell came in behind me. Seifer turned his head and gave a little wink before turning his head back to the front. "All's that's left is landing, ya?"

Seifer walked on until he was standing beside Achaiah and looking out the window. I watched as he placed a hand on Achaiah's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

I felt the vibration of the Ragnarok and the humming it made as it slowly touched down. Zell had embraced my mid-section because the airship rocked a little. Lulu stood and shouldered her black bag before turning her gaze to Yuna, "It is time we went to the temple."

"Right," Yuna gave a nod and a smile as she grabbed hold of the handle on her rolling suitcase. Zell and I gathered our luggage together and followed the others out of the cockpit.

"Take care of her Zell," Seifer ordered from the other side of the cockpit.

"No prob," came Zell's response before we left the room. Before I knew it, we were outside the Ragnarok. We were standing behind some building.

"We will go directly to the temple," Lulu said as we walked down a small set of stairs to the ground below. We turned and made our way into the building, which was shaded from the sun. I didn't get the chance to look around the village because before I knew it, we were inside the cavernous entrance. There were large statues surrounding the room in a circle and behind them, were sets of what looked like steps. There were robed figures scattered around the room either on their knees or standing at a door. "This is Besaid Temple," Lulu told us.

I heard a high pitched wail and flinched. "You okay baby?" I heard Zell ask beside me.

"What was that sound?" I asked.

"What sound?" Zell asked me in turn.

"It was like a wail of some kind...it didn't sound human," I answered.

"I didn't hear anything," Wakka put in.

"Neither did I," Yuna said right after.

I heard the wail for a second time. "There it is again."

I closed my eyes to try and pinpoint the location by ear. _'Planet.'_ I flinched as the whispered echo sounded in my mind. _'Danger.'_ I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. _'Cetra.' _I shook my head slightly. _'Help me!'_

"Eternity? Eternity?" Lulu called and I opened my eyes. "What is wrong?"

I noticed my breathing was short and erratic, like I was hyperventilating. I swallowed slowly and looked at her. "Someone was just asking for help..." I said, barely above a whisper.

"We didn't hear anything," Lulu started.

Before I could reply, Zell exclaimed, "Griever!" I turned to Zell and saw that he was in his battle stance.

"Kimahri!" Yuna laughed and made her way over to a blue lion-man. I had never seen anything like that before.

"What?" Zell asked, still in battle position.

Lulu gestured toward the creature and answered calmly, "This is Kimahri. He is a Ronso, also one of Yuna's Guardians."

"But...he!" Zell stared wide eyed. "He looks just like Ultimecia's GF!"

"GF?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, Guardian Force. The summoned monsters Balamb Garden uses," Zell answered. "He looks just like Griever."

"Guardian Forces?" Wakka asked while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," Zell had his head turned a little toward Wakka, but kept his eyes locked on Kimahri. "Ya know, like Shiva and Ifrit."

"Oh, like the Aeons? You can summon them too?" Yuna asked.

Zell stood up straight and looked at her. "Yeah, every SeeD at Balamb Garden does."

"But..." Wakka started with an angry expression. "Only Summoners are allowed to summon Aeons! Anyone else doing it is going against the teachings of Yevon!" His voice echoed within the open room and I noticed a few people turned toward him and stared.

"Not everyone follow the teachings of Yevon," Lulu stated calmly.

"I've never heard of Yevon until recently," I put in cautiously.

Wakka hung his head down and shook it. "Everyone should follow the teachings of Yevon, ya? We need to atone for our mistakes to get rid of Sin once and for all."

"That's enough," Lulu placed a hand on Wakka's shoulder before walking past him.

"Alright," Wakka followed her. "Come on guys, let's go get the Cloister of Trials over with, ya?"

All throughout Wakka's talking, I heard that wail and the voice in my head in the background of my mind. But, since he had stopped, I heard it in full force. "What is that?" I asked.

"Huh?" Zell turned to me.

"You really don't hear it?" I asked him.

"Are ya feeling well?" he asked and I could see the worried expression on his face.

"This voice in my head is talking about Cetra and the planet," I explained as we all followed Lulu through the temple. She was busy moving some glowing spheres around and placing different spheres into holes in the walls. I thought about where I heard those voices before and the wailing sound was very familiar to me.

"Isn't that what that Reno guy was talking about?" Zell asked.

I stopped walking to take what Zell just said in. He was right! Reno had talked about the Cetra and the planet. That was before Weapon attacked us. I felt Zell's hands on my shoulders and he gently pushed me to get me to walk again. He kept his hands on my shoulders while giving them a rub once a minute or so. I thought about my time talking to Reno and that is also when I felt that strange power go through me, back at the Ancient's City. I've never felt that kind of power before then, not even when Mysidia was destroyed and I made all those thunder bolts strike the invaders. I don't know how I did that...or if I was somehow possessed by something to make me able to do it. Was it some kind of untapped power? My thoughts were interrupted by Lulu.

"We're here. Yuna, you must go into the Cloister on your own. We will all wait for you here," Lulu stated.

"Um...okay," Yuna told her hesitantly before turning and ascending a set up stairs.

Once Yuna was gone and the door was closed, I heard Wakka say, "We can use the blankets and sheets to make pallets for ourselves." I looked at Wakka and saw him pointing to some alcoves full of bedding. "Don't worry, they have all be washed, ya?" he looked at Lulu.

"They were prepared for us before we arrived. They are washed after every use," Lulu answered him. "We are in no danger in here, so now is the time for us to rest."

"I'll make a pallet for us baby," Zell grinned before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him as he walked over to the other side of the room to collect the things. I don't know how I managed to get him, but I'm glad we are together. Zell is so good to me. After he came back over to me, I helped him get everything together so he wouldn't have to do it all on his own. We both laid down after we finished. I laid on my side with Zell spooning me from behind. I covered his hand with mine and we fell asleep.

Sometime during the night, I woke up to hear quiet moaning. I opened my eyes and looked at the wall in front of me. I was laying partway on top of Zell and my hand was on his chest. Zell was laying flat on his back. I raised my head and turned it toward the sound that woke me. I was really surprised when I saw Lulu straddling Wakka's hips and she was rocking her own hips. Her back was to me but I knew what they were doing. I didn't see anything because Lulu still had her dress on. "Oh, Lulu...yeah...ride my cock..." I don't think Kimahri was in the same room because the only ones I saw were Lulu, Wakka and of course Zell, who was below me.

"You like that?" Lulu's voice was full of lust.

"Yeah...I love when you ride me. Oh fuck..." I heard Wakka moan.

I gasped. Lulu stopped rocking her hips and asked, "What was that?" I lowered my head onto Zell's chest. I could hear his heartbeat and I closed my eyes to make them think I was sleeping.

I don't know how long it was, probably just a count of several seconds, when I heard Wakka say, "Mmm...probably nothing...keep going...please..." Soon enough I heard them both give quiet moans of pleasure.

I looked up at them again before my eyes met Zell's. He turned his head as far as he could to see Lulu and Wakka in their lovemaking session before he turned it back to me and gave me a toothy grin. I smiled at him before laying me head against his chest again. I rubbed my face against his chest a few times to show him my affection before I placed my hand back where it was. I felt Zell squeeze my waist and silently kissed my forehead. _'I can't believe they're doin' that with us in the same room!' _I heard Zell's voice in my head.

_'I know! I thought that sex was a personal thing?'_ I replied back telepathically.

_'I guess we'll have to lay here and send psychic messages back and forth until they finish. I know I won't be able to sleep.'_

_'Yeah,' _I replied. I wanted to know something so I asked him, _'So you haven't been hearing those wailing sounds when we first got here?'_

_'Nope. Don't know what'cha talkin' about.'_ He paused before saying in my mind, _'Damn, it smells like sex in here!'_

I had to try and stifle a laugh with my hand because that was such a random comment. My shoulders shook as I laughed silently to myself. Zell started to laugh but he tried to hide it between fake coughs. "We better stop," I heard Lulu say.

"Nah baby, he's only coughing, ya?" Wakka responded. My head was moving up and down thanks to Zell's chest and I had to try even harder not to laugh because it was so funny. I heard a sound deep within my throat trying to escape and I held my hand even harder against my mouth. I knew I had to do something to keep from laughing, so I moved myself off of Zell's chest and buried my face into the blankets as my shoulders continued shaking from my silent laughing. I heard a similar sound try to escape Zell's throat before he started the fake coughing again. "Come on Lulu, I'm close." I slowly covered my ears before I lost all control and embarrass the other couple. I felt Zell turn over on his stomach and his body covered part of mine as he embraced me. I felt his warm breath on my neck as he did his coughing thing. I was trying my best to not bust out laughing but it was _so difficult_! "Uh...fuck...I'm coming...I'm coming..." Wakka moaned.

A few seconds later we heard Lulu say, "We need to go to sleep now."

"What do I do with the condom?" Wakka asked. "We don't wanna leave any evidence."

"Put it in your pocket," Lulu suggested.

"But...my jizz will leak out..." Wakka started. I just about lost it when I heard him continue, "I'll just turn the condom inside out and swallow the jizz."

_'Damn!'_ came Zell's voice in my mind. _'He's into some kinky shit!'_ I agreed but I didn't communicate that to Zell.

"Mmm," Wakka moaned. "That was good." We heard a zipper and I figured it was Wakka zipping up his pants. "Now what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked quietly.

"I think we should break up," Lulu started but was interrupted by Wakka's voice.

"What? After what we just did?" he sounded surprised.

"Only until Yuna's pilgrimage is over," Lulu stated. "We need to focus on protecting her, not protecting each other."

"But...Eternity and Zell didn't break up," Wakka tried to reason. My ears perked up and I slowly uncovered my ears.

"I know, but their relationship is different from ours," Lulu told him.

"What do ya mean?" Wakka asked.

"Eternity is a Sorceress and Zell is her Knight," Lulu explain.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wakka asked. I wanted to know the answer to that question too since I'm still learning about that subject.

"Every Sorceress needs her Knight to protect her. If a Sorceress does not have a Knight, she will lose control of her powers and her mind. She may end up becoming evil."

"So that's why a Sorceress has a Knight?" Wakka asked.

"Yes. A Knight protects his Sorceress and a Sorceress protects her Knight. Their connection goes beyond the physical and the mental. They are linked until one of them dies. Once one of them dies, the other will begin to lose their mind." Lulu told him. I was shocked because I did not know that. "The same goes for when one of them leaves the other willingly. They will still have the link as Sorceress and Knight, and they will still feel every emotion the other is feeling, but sometimes those feelings become too much for them to handle. Thus, making them loose their mind."

_'Did you hear that Zell?'_ I asked in his mind.

_'Yeah. We need to be extra careful,'_ he responded.

They didn't say anything after that so I found myself getting drowsy again. My last few thoughts before falling asleep were about Seifer's breakup. I wondered to myself if I would go crazy since he wasn't in my life at the moment. Seifer was still my Knight...and now I had Zell as my Knight...but I don't know if that would make a difference for me or not. It is something I will need to ask Lulu about later...but it worried me a lot.


	4. A New Member of the Group

A/N: Here, you see Wakka having doubts about Yevon. Hope this chapter is a good one, I wanted to make it a nice, sweet chapter. The chapter was much longer than this but I figured I'd split it up.

**Chapter: A New Member of the Group**

Zell and I sat beside the stairs of Besaid Temple. He was sitting behind me with his legs on either side of mine and he was holding my stomach with his crossed arms. Lulu sat on the bottom step leading up to the room that Yuna was currently praying in, and Kimahri was standing on the step above with his arms crossed. Wakka must have left the room because I did not see him anywhere. I could hear footsteps echoing toward us and I began to stand, with Zell following suit. Wakka came into view, followed by a blonde haired teen wearing unusual clothes.

"Oh great, another blonde," Zell joked. I turned my eyes to Zell as he studied the stranger.

"Why are you here? Were you insecure about us?" Lulu asked Wakka as he stopped walking.

"No, well..." Wakka started as Lulu stood and made her way to them. Wakka turned his attention to the teen, "Look, she's probably mad..."

"Is the Summoner okay?" the blonde boy asked Lulu before she stopped in her tracks.

"Who are you?" Lulu asked coldly as she eyed the teen.

"Tidus," he introduced cheerily as he extended his hand for a handshake. Lulu simply stared at Tidus' hand before he retracted it.

"She reminds me of Squall," Zell commented behind me. I turned my head to look at him, only to see a toothy grin as he met my gaze. We heard the creaking of the large doors at the top of the stairs, so I turned to find Yuna swaying on her feet. Yuna slowly walked down the steps, but at one point, she began to fall. I could see the exhaustion on her face. Kimahri quickly came to her aid to keep her from falling.

"I did it. I have become a Summoner," Yuna announced as Kimahri got in a kneeling position in front of her and held her hands in his.

"Come," I heard Lulu say. "We must go to the Summoning Platform in the village now so you can summon your Aeon."

"Should she rest first?" I asked out loud. I was worried about Yuna using any more of her energy after a full eight or more hours of isolated vigil.

"She can rest after she summons her Aeon to the residents of Besaid," Lulu smiled reassuringly. I nodded before Zell and I walked with everyone else out of the temple. Yuna made her way to the circular platform in the middle of the village. I watched as Yuna did some sort of dance in the middle of the platform and a gigantic bird came from the sky and landed beside her. Everyone watched in stunned silence as Yuna stroked the bird's neck. All of a sudden everyone who was there at the moment broke out in applause and cheers.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Yuna just summoned her first Aeon," Lulu explained.

"Hmph, I summon them all the time and nobody congratulates _me_," Zell commented with a hint of jealousy. I didn't know what to say to him, so I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Zell grinned at me and said, "I needed that." He turned back to Yuna and continued, "Nah, it's cool Yuna's gettin' all that attention."

"What do we do now?" I asked Lulu.

"We celebrate Yuna's accomplishment and rest for tonight before our journey begins," Lulu answered.

"Eternity?" Zell said to get my attention. "Here, I want you to have this," he handed me a golden ring with a lightning bolt on it. I looked at him with confusion before he said, "It's Quezacotl. All you have to do is put it on and you're junctioned."

"What if it doesn't fit?" I asked as I studied the ring.

"It'll change size to fit you perfectly so it won't fall off during battle," Zell answered. I slipped the ring on my index finger of my right hand and I felt a warm sensation. The metal of the band tightened up slightly and I felt a presence enter into my mind. Now I had the Quezacotl ring on my right index finger, and Seifer's promise ring on the ring finger of my right hand. "When are ya gonna get rid of that other ring? Seifer isn't datin' you anymore."

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I don't know why I kept wearing it even though Seifer and I broke up over a year ago.

"That thing's gonna cause problems for us later on," Zell started in a nagging tone.

"I _know_," I interrupted a little too forcefully. "I'm sorry...it's just...nice to still have a part of Seifer with me. I know it's stupid, but I'm not ready to part with it yet." I paused and I could see Zell staring at me from the corner of my eye. I felt uncomfortable all of a sudden, so I turned toward the place we were staying for the night and began walking toward it. "I need to rest."

I heard Zell start to follow after me, but then I heard Lulu say, "Zell, I need to speak with you on a few matters."

I quickly walked into the yurt and found the cot my bags were near. I laid down and closed my eyes as I tried to keep from crying. About ten minutes later, I felt an arm around my waist as someone knelt down beside me. "Baby?" I heard Zell say from beside me. "Please look at me." I opened my eyes and saw Zell looking down at me from above since he was on his knees. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I've never been in a relationship before so I don't know what to do. You were right, I shouldn't have said anything about Seifer's ring." Zell dropped speaking like he usually did in order to say full sentences.

"No Zell," I turned onto halfway on my stomach facing his body, which got him to sit on the back of his heels. "_You _were right. I shouldn't be wearing Seifer's ring while I'm with you."

"No, no baby...wear that ring for as long as you think you need to," he ran his hand through my hair as he stared into my eyes.

"Hold me?" I asked.

Zell gave a little smile before saying, "That'll be hard to do on these flimsy cots." He sat down all the way and wrapped his arm around me again. I gave Zell a peck on the mouth before he went ahead and started kissing me passionately. I ran my hand across his cheek as he continued to kiss me.

"I want you so bad Zell," I told him.

"You already have me baby," Zell replied lustfully and grinned into our kiss.

"I know, but I mean...I _really _want you right now," I emphasized the word 'really'.

"You mean sex," Zell stated.

"Yeah, I want to be as close as I can with you," I stared into Zell's crystal blue eyes and smiled.

"Once we are able to get a room on our own, we'll have as much sex as you want," Zell grinned as he lightly squeezed my waist.

We stared at each other with a serious expression for what must have been at least five minutes before I heard Wakka's voice near the entrance, "Hey! We're gonna have a bonfire later tonight to celebrate Yuna's summoning. Ya in?"

Zell turned away from Wakka as he looked back at me again. I shrugged with a smile so Zell looked at Wakka again and replied, "Sure man."

"Al'right!" Wakka pumped his fist before walking out of the yurt.

"Damn, I wish we have at least a normal twin sized bed here. I can at least hold you then," Zell told me.

"That would be nice," I agreed. Zell slid his legs underneath and I watched as he crossed them indian-style under the cot. He then leaned over and wrapped his arm around my midsection, nuzzled his face into my neck as he kept his head on my shoulder and held me. "What do you know about this region Zell?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are there any towns or something that have real beds...or are they all island places like this that have cots?" I wondered out loud.

"I have no idea. I hope _some _places have real beds!" Zell laughed.

"I cannot wait until we get that luxury," I told him. Zell started to nuzzle my neck with his nose again. "I'm glad we're spending this time together."

"Mmhmm," Zell agreed. I held onto Zell's hand that wasn't holding my waist and he gladly squeezed it as he rested his head against me.

Zell and I were in that position for a while before we heard a male voice say, "That looks uncomfortable."

Zell raised his head and looked in the direction of the voice, "Yeah it is," he answered as he sat up a little. I turned my eyes over to the entrance and saw that the voice belonged to one of those Crusader guys who lived in Besaid.

"There are beds in the yurt across from this one," the Crusader told us.

"Really?" Zell perked up at that news.

"Yes. They are only twin-sized though."

"Aww hell, anything's better than a freakin' cot!" Zell grinned as he stood. "Come on baby, let's go claim one of those before someone else does!" I didn't even get to grab my bags because Zell already hefted them over his shoulders and power-walked out of the yurt. I smiled as I sat up on the cot and then stood. I followed Zell out of the yurt and went into the one across from the one I just exited.

I saw Tidus laying on a bed to the far right. He had his hands behind his head and he was looking up at the wall as he and Zell started talking. Zell laid down in the bed beside Tidus and continued their conversation. I laid on my stomach partially on top of Zell and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I loved the feel of Zell's warm body against mine and I breathed in his scent of Old Spice. I wondered where he got it from, because that brand was pretty rare.

"So I guess you guys are a couple?" Tidus asked while turning his head toward us.

"Yup," Zell answered with a grin.

"How long have you two been dating?" Tidus inquired.

"Um..." Zell turned his eyes to me in question.

"I'd say about four or five weeks now," I replied. "Not very long."

"When did we start datin'? I know it was before Galbadians attacked Garden. Oh yeah! It was right after the missiles came!"

"Garden?" Tidus started. "I don't get it. Why would anyone attack a garden? Do they hate flowers or something?" Zell stared at Tidus with an unusual expression. "I...uh...got too close to Sin's toxin. I'm not thinking clearly right now."

Now _I _was confused. I mean, I just learned about Sin not even twenty-four hours ago, and now I learn that Sin has some kind of toxin? "What does _that _do?" I asked.

"Sin's toxin makes you confused," Zell told me.

"Oh," I said.

"Anyway," Zell turned to talk to Tidus some more. "Garden is a military acadamy that trains people to fight the Sorceress."

"Oh, I've heard about Sorceresses before. I don't blame people for wanting to kill them," Tidus put in. "From what I've heard, they're all evil."

"Not all of them," Zell grinned at him.

"Really?"

"Yup," he looked at me and I knew he wanted to tell Tidus about me, so I nodded my approval. "There's a Sorceress here right now."

"In this village?" Tidus' eyes went wide with fear.

"In this room," Zell answered.

Tidus scanned the room before saying, "But there isn't anyone here but us..." his eyes went wide as they landed on me. "Whoa! You're a Sorceress?"

"Yeah," I gave an uncertain smile.

"I guess everyone was wrong about all Sorceresses being evil. You don't look or act evil at all!"

"Best not go around telling people that, ya?" we heard a male voice at the entrance of the yurt. I raised my head a little to see Wakka standing there. "The teachings of Yevon state that we should execute Sorceresses." He looked at me before saying, "But from what I know about you the little amount of time I've known you, you're good people. So, they...ah...never mind. You're good people and let's leave it at that."

Tidus sat up in his bed and asked, "So this Yevon thing...what is it exactly?"

"Yevon is a teaching," Wakka started explaining. "It teaches Sin came because of our evil ways of using Machina. That is why Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago. Their Machina got too big and powerful...and that is when Sin showed up. To change our ways, ya? We must atone of the things we've done, and that is why the Summoners go on their pilgrimage."

"So Yevon is a religion?" I asked.

"Ya," was Wakka's simple answer. I never did get into religious study. I haven't really seen any religious stuff in the Garden's Library. I also never heard any of the students mention it before. I honestly had no idea if it would be something I'd be interested in studying. Oh well, I'd rather lie here and give my attention to Zell. The guys continued talking but I didn't pay any attention to it. I breathed in Zell's scent and I could feel my lips curve into a small smile. My hand found the area between Zell's stomach and his chest. Zell's hand gave my back a little squeeze, so I guess he was paying attention to me and the other two at the same time.


	5. Intimacy

Warning: Explicit sex towards the middle of the chapter. If I remember correctly, this is like the last one that is planned, so don't worry. Two of the scenes is inspired by movies I've seen. "Bully" and another movie I can't remember. It's a European movie I think about an incestious relationship between siblings and the third guy they include into the mix. Total movie fanatics in that movie. Anyways, I tried to show the intimacy developing between Eternity and Zell. Keep in mind, these scenes are done during the partys' break from their journey.

**Chapter 5: Intimacy**

I opened my eyes and felt Zell gently combing my hair with his fingers. I turned my eyes up to look at his grinning face. "Mornin'," he told me.

"It's morning already?" I asked.

"Yup. You fell asleep on me last night," he replied as he continued stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I rested my head back on his chest. "I knew you wanted to go to the celebrations."

"Think nothin' of it baby. It was best we got rested up for today anyway. Besides, I don't get to have you sleep on me often."

"Time to get up lovebirds," I heard Wakka say from somewhere behind me.

"Comin'," Zell grinned. I smiled at Zell as I slowly sat up on the edge of the bed. I got up, picked up my bag and draped it over my shoulder. I felt Zell place his hand lightly on the side of my stomach to keep me in place as he did the same with his bag. His hand travelled up my side and he rested his arm over my shoulders as we walked out of the yurt together. We walked over to the Lulu and Wakka, who were standing near each other a little ways from the yurt.

Tidus walked up to us and Wakka greeted him, "Hey, sleepyhead. I want to give you something," I noticed Wakka holding a strange looking sword. The blade looked like it was made of water and it seemed to mimic bubbles within it. The handle was wrapped in a silver and yellow cord and a red leather strap hung by a ring at the very end of the hilt. The top of the hilt resembled some type of blue dragon or something.

"Wow! That's freakin' awesome!" Zell exclaimed as he admired the sword.

"Wow...Are you sure you want to give it to me?" Tidus asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, try using it," Wakka answered with a sad smile. Tidus took a few steps back and swung the blade to test it.

Lulu turned to Wakka and said, "But you gave that to Chappu."

"Who's Chappu?" I asked out of curiousity.

"Chappu was my brother. He died not too long ago," Wakka answered for me.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

Wakka waved his hand, "Think nothing of it. You didn't know." He gave me a smile of encouragement and I nodded. Wakka turned his attention back to Tidus, "Don't worry. He never used it, not even once." He glanced around the small village and continued, "Yuna is late."

"Aren't we going on the same ship as Yuna? Wouldn't it be okay for us to go on ahead?" Tidus asked him.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago. It was the year that Braska's calm season started."

"Calm season?" Tidus asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Since then, Yuna has been like a little sister to me and Lulu. Knowing that she's got her temperament, becoming a junior summoner...And today, we're traveling with her as a summoner," Wakka continued as if he hadn't heard Tidus' question.

"From the very beginning, we wanted to travel with her," Lulu stated and I heard something move along the ground toward us. I turned to the noise and saw Yuna pulling a large bag of luggage. It looked really heavy to me. "Such large amount of luggage can only be troublesome."

"Ah, there's nothing that's mine. They're gifts for the temples!" Yuna stops and pauses as she catches her breath.

"Isn't this supposed to be a pilgrimage?" Wakka asked.

"I guess. Yes," Yuna let go of the handle and started walking toward us.

"So, we're leaving!" Wakka exclaimed. I watched Yuna turn around and bow in the direction of the temple.

We all began walking toward the exit of the village and soon after, found ourselves on a narrow dirt road. As we continued down the dirt path, we were attacked by a monster. "What is that?" I asked.

"That is called a Dingo," Lulu answered. "Wakka...Tidus...you go ahead."

"Alright!" Wakka pumped his fist in the air. "Everyone else, get behind us!" We all did as Wakka instructed and we watched. "Now Tidus, this fiend is really fast, ya? So you can be the one who gets rid of it."

I saw movement from the corner of my eyes and a Fire spell sped through the forest towards us. "Zell!" I shouted before throwing up a Shell spell to stop the Fire spell from hitting him.

"Whoa shit! That was close! Thanks baby," Zell grabbed one side of my face, pulled my head toward him and kissed me on the cheek.

"There is a Bomb over there!" Lulu told us. "Eternity...I'm sure you already know this, but Ice magic are Bombs' weakness. Mine and your magic should be enough to get rid of this fiend. Try it."

I concentrated as hard as I could to throw an Ice spell towards it. Lulu beat me to it though and it fell to the ground in a rain of pyreflies. "Let's go," Wakka said.

As we continued on our way, I said, "Lulu...would you teach me how to cast black magic?"

"But you already know black magic," she replied.

"I know...but I think if I were able to learn how to cast them more effectively, I could control my powers better," I explained. I was usually able to cast them automatically, but not this time. "When I cast my spells, I don't really think about what spells I cast. I just do it on instict. I don't understand why I wasn't able to cast an Ice spell just now...I don't know."

"I will teach you whatever I can," Lulu told me.

"Maybe I can learn too?" Zell asked. "I _am _a Sorcerer after all, so I don't need GFs to use magic anymore."

"Very well," Lulu agreed. I heard a screech up ahead and Wakka ran after the noise, followed by Tidus. "Don't worry. Wakka can handle it. He does very well against flying fiends." I entwined my arms with Zell's right arm as we walked calmly with Lulu. Zell turned his head long enough to smile at me.

"I wish I knew more about my Sorceress powers," I told them.

"I'm sure we'll figure _something _out baby," Zell replied.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Trust me."

I tightened my hold on Zell and rested my head against his shoulder as we continued walking behind the others. "Lulu, you're up!" shouted Wakka from in front of us.

I watched as Lulu took Wakka's place in a battle and Wakka walked over to us. "'Sup?" he grinned and watched the battle. Lulu was using her magic against a fiend and killed it in one turn. "Oh yeah! She's amazing, ya?" Wakka asked.

"She's powerful," I agreed with a smile.

"You're powerful too baby," Zell wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Too bad I cannot control it all the time," I replied.

"Hold up guys," Zell started. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him. "I need to take a serious piss." He began walking towards the forest surrounding the trail before he stopped and turned around to look at me. "Come with me baby."

"I am not sure that would be appropriate," Lulu told him sternly.

"I'll go with him," I gave a smile and wandered after Zell.

"Wakka? Tidus? Would one of ya come with us and watch my back while I do my thing?" Zell asked.

"I'll go, ya?" Wakka volunteered.

The three of us went into the treeline and walked until we were sure nobody from the trail could see us. Zell stopped, unzipped his shorts, pulled his penis out and started urinating. "Zell?" I asked.

"Yeah baby?" he looked at me. My eyes found themselves watching Zell doing his business. I couldn't help but smile and turn my head away. "What?" he asked with a little bit of a laugh.

"You're so comfortable doing that in front of other people," I replied.

"Nah, just you. You've seen my cock plenty of times, and Wakka has one too, so it's not like he hasn't seen one before."

"Anyway," My eyes met his. "You know we haven't been together that long. And the missions you went on during the conflict with Galbadia recently made it so we couldn't spend much time together."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how long we will be on this trip together, but I think we should get to know each other while we have the chance," I continued.

"Definitely," Zell responded. I noticed the sounds stopped, so I looked down again at Zell's penis. He turned toward me and asked, "You like my dick?" I couldn't help but laugh at that question and Zell gave a grin. "How 'bout you Wakka?" he looked at Wakka.

Wakka's eyes immediately looked down at the suggestion of a glance and he answered, "Yeah...I guess. I don't really pay attention to things like that."

Zell adjusted himself before zipping up. He leaned over and gave me a peck on the mouth before wrapping an arm around my waist. "I'm finished," He announced. "So, how long 'til we get to where we're goin'?"

"We'll get to the village sometime tomorrow," Wakka answered.

_'Tonight,'_ I heard Zell's voice in my mind, _'You. Me. Sex.'_ I gave him a smile and he in turn gave me a grin.

"What are ya grinnin' about?" Wakka asked from the other side of me.

"Oh, nothin'," Zell tried to seem innocent.

_'I want to feel you inside me so bad Zell,'_ I gave the message into his mind.

_'You're gettin' me horny,'_ Zell replied. I saw him adjust his growing bulge in his shorts.

"You're gettin' horny for someone who isn't planning anything on that boat trip," Wakka put in.

Zell laughed nervously, "Hehe...what do ya mean?"

Wakka laughed before saying, "You're blushin'! I saw you adjusting your package just now. And it grew!"

"You won't say anythin' will ya?" Zell asked. "It's not like we haven't had sex before."

"What would ya do if Lulu decides to seperate everyone according to gender?" Wakka asked.

"Damn! I hope that doesn't happen! I need my sex," Zell pumped his hand in front of him as if he was masturbating.

"A word of advice...sneak off to the room before it's time to go to bed. Like, three or four hours before bed...that way, ya have plenty of time, ya?" Wakka replied.

"I think that's an awesome idea!" Zell told him. I knew I could communicate with Zell with words through our minds, but I suddenly wondered about pictures. I still didn't know how we could communicate telepathically, but it was pretty easy to me. It was like, I just had to think about something and then _will _Zell to think of it as well. I got an image in my head of us naked with me riding him, then I tried to send the image Zell's way. Zell's head snapped in my direction and his eyes were wide. "Damn baby! Did you just send me a mental video?!"

"Yes," I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Fuckin' hot! We're doin' that later!" Zell grinned and tightened his hold on me. He rested his head on mine and I moved my face so I could give him a peck on the mouth. I turned my body to face Zell and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He did the same to my waist. I loved the closeness I had with Zell at that moment.

I heard Wakka chuckle before he said, "Come on lovebirds. We have a boat to catch."

"Okay," Zell sighed. "We'll have to remember to hold each other like that when we get the time," I looked up into his smiling face. "Is this what ya mean about gettin' to know each other better?"

"Part of it," I smiled back before reluctantly letting go of Zell and walking back to the others. I held my hand out behind me and I felt Zell's fingers entwine with mine and he walked in step beside me.

"You're both in love. I can tell," Wakka put in. I felt Zell's hand squeeze mine a little harder after Wakka said that.

"Are ya in love with Lulu?" Zell asked.

"I think so," Wakka answered. "She's still mourning the death of my brother. They were talkin' 'bout dating seriously before he died."

"You both looked like you're in love with the way she was ridin' ya the night before last," Zell immediately slapped his hand over his mouth and I turned to see his wide eyes looking at me.

"So...ya saw that huh?" Wakka asked.

"I'm sorry," Zell kicked the ground beneath him.

"Just don't tell Lulu you saw that," Wakka told him in his deep voice. "It'll be our little secret, ya?"

"No prob," Zell replied before he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist again as we walked.

We eventually emerged from the forest and met up with the others of our group. "It will be difficult to fight in that position Zell," Lulu spoke up.

Zell let go of my waist before giving a nervous laugh. We continued on until we got to the boat that would be taking us to our destination. There were several battles here and there, but they were all against weak fiends. "'Bout time we got here!" I looked at Zell and he had a grin on his face. "What do we do now that we are here?"

"We wait," was Lulu's answer. "Let's get on and figure out the rooming arrangements."

"The rooms below deck are pretty small," said one of the people working on the boat. "Some of you will have to share."

"Ooh! I can share with Eternity!" Zell volunteered.

Lulu turned her head his way and stared. "I think not. You will share with Wakka and I will share with Eternity."

"Aww, man!" Zell whined. I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

We all followed the man below deck and he showed us the available rooms. Lulu pointed to a door and said, "Wakka, you and Zell can sleep in here." She pointed to the room beside it and continued, "Eternity and I will take this room."

"Um...how many beds are in there?" Zell asked.

"There is only enough room for a full-sized bed," the man giving the short tour answered.

Lulu opened the door to the room we would be sharing and I followed in. We both put our bags down on one side of the bed and left the room again. We went back up to the deck and I looked out at the ocean. The breeze was blowing my hair gently as I stood at the railing. I looked around and saw Lulu talking to Yuna and Kimahri over on the other side of the boat. "Hey," I heard someone say beside my ear. I turned to the voice and saw Wakka standing beside me. "You go spend time with Zell. I'll keep Lulu busy, ya?"

"Thanks," I smiled at him before making my way back downstairs. I walked over to the door to Zell's room and opened it. I went in and closed the door behind me.

"Would ya lock the door?" Zell asked from the bed. I noticed he had a sheet covering his body and he was shirtless. I did as he asked and then watched Zell as he threw back the sheet to reveal his nude body to me. I didn't know why he was nude, but I quickly got an idea. "Come on and ride the love train baby. I wanna do what I saw in my mind earlier."

"The love train?" I asked.

"That would make an awesome song, huh?" he asked back. He got on his knees, reached over and gently pulled my arm so I would get on the bed. I did and laid down on top of him. Zell's hands ran down my waist and I felt him grab hold of the sides of my dress and started to hike it up. "Come on baby, please?" By now he had the bottom of my dress at my waist and he was urging me to take the dress all the way off. I finally did what he asked and took my dress off. I felt Zell's hands behind me undoing my bra. After he unhooked it, he slipped the straps off my shoulders and tossed it onto the bed beside him. Next, Zell's fingers slid beneath the waistband of my panties and he pushed them down to my knees. I adjusted myself so Zell could finish what he was doing.

"What now Zell?" I asked.

He laid all the way down and masturbated himself. "I'm leaking precum, so let me lubricate your pussy so you can ride me." I got on my knees above Zell's penis and he told me, "Lower baby." I did as he asked and felt his penis going around in circles around the lips of my vagina. Zell adjusted his penis by feeling around my vagina until the head of his penis was almost entering me. "Okay, go ahead and sit down all the way." I did so slowly and he gave a grunt. Zell placed his hands on my thighs before saying, "Okay baby, start ridin' me." I started moving my hips in circles and I watched Zell close his eyes.

By then, I felt the amazing deep pleasures as I did what Zell asked me to do. "Oh, Zell," I breathed as I rubbed my clitoris with my fingers. Zell ran his hands up and down my inner thighs as I rode him. I looked behind me and saw Zell's legs bent at the knees and his feet flat on the bed. His toes were curling as he received his pleasure from me. I leaned forward and massaged his pecs and that made Zell moan a little bit louder.

"Oh, baby!" Zell whispered hoarsely. I flipped my hair and kissed Zell deeply. I felt Zell's upper body rise up to meet mine. I ran my fingers through Zell's hair as he moved his mouth down to suck on my neck. "Let me do the work now," he told me.

"Like this?" I asked. We were both sitting on the bed facing each other. He was still inside me.

"Yeah. Here, get on your knees so you'd be sitting on top of my lap," Zell ordered. I did what he asked and now we were in a more comfortable position. "Lean on your hands." I put my hands down beside me and Zell wrapped an arm around my back and continued to lightly thrust into me. "I'm glad we didn't have to fight many fiends," Zell said all of a sudden.

"Is this really the appropriate time to talk about that?" I asked in between pants.

"Why not? We should have conversations during sex. Isn't that what the girls want?"

"I don't see why they would," I replied.

"Communication," was Zell's simple answer.

"Wouldn't that make it more difficult to do this?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around Zell's shoulders.

"That means we can do this even longer," Zell told me before kissing one of my breasts. "If talking during sex isn't the most intimate thing to do, I don't know what is."

"Did you hear what Lulu said about Sorceresses and their Knights the other night?" I asked. "You know, about the Sorceress going mad if her Knight left her?"

"Yeah," Zell continued thrusting slowly in a circular motion. "Hopefully, that never happens to us," he kissed my neck.

"Do you think I'll still go insane because of Seifer leaving me?" I asked.

Zell gave a sigh, "Mentioning him is enough to make me lose my hard-on. I don't know. Let's not talk 'bout him anymore."

"But..." I started and kept my eye contact with Zell. "I think we need to talk about everything there is to talk about, including Seifer, if it means we grow closer."

"Yeah, you're right unfortunately. But, let's leave Seifer out of things until I decide to bring him up, okay?" Zell asked.

"Okay," I smiled before running my hand through his hair. "I hope I can see your hair wet the next time you take a shower."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I only remember seeing you with wet hair once, and that is when Seymour caught us in the shower at Garden," I answered. "Even then, I didn't see it long enough to know what you look like without the gel in your hair."

"I hope you like it," he grinned. He ran his hand through my long hair and continued, "I hope you never cut your hair. At least, not too much."

"I love my long hair so I don't think that will be something you have to worry about," I replied.

"That's good."

"Does Wakka know about what we're doing in the bed he plans on sleeping in?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't think he's bothered by it. Who knows, maybe he'll like the smell of sex?" Zell laughed a little.

"I hope they're not doing the same thing in my bed," I told him.

"Ah, no way. If they were, we'd hear them in here." A few minutes passed before Zell asked, "What would you think if I told you I might get the urge to suck a dick while on this trip?"

"Go ahead. I'm not going to stop you," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw how much fun you had with Squall," I told him. "I'd rather you asked me though, instead of doing it behind my back. I'm glad I can trust you like that."

"Thanks baby. Do ya think Wakka would...ya know...let me?"

"Wakka?"

"Yeah, I mean...he deserves something for letting us do this in his bed, right?"

"I wouldn't know," I replied truthfully as Zell continued his slow circular motions into me. "But if he does, would you send me the 'mental video', as you put it, to me? Not tonight, but some other time?"

Zell laughed before saying, "Of course! You wanna know what that guy looks like under his pants too, huh?"

"Well..." I started and I could feel my cheeks heat up. "I've never seen how a redhead looks down there...you know, their pubic hair."

"I'm not sure I've seen it either," Zell told me. "How do ya think I should do it? While he's asleep? Or ask him straight out?"

"Asleep," I answered.

"Yeah, I can get my hand into his pants and pretend I was asleep while doin' it," Zell suggested. I tightened my hold around Zell's neck as his penis hit the right spot and I shuddered with a moan. "What happened?"

"G-spot," I panted as I laid my head on Zell's right shoulder.

"You mean that part of a girl that gives orgasms?" Zell asked and I nodded. "Well, let's see if we can hit it again," I raised my head and saw Zell grinning. "Hold on baby." Zell tightened an arm around my waist and thrust faster and harder.

"Oh Zell!" I yelled as he hit the spot again and I closed my eyes. Zell hit it again and I yelled before Zell kissed me deeply.

"Be quiet! You're gonna get us in trouble," Zell chuckled in between pants of his own. I opened my eyes and ran my hand through his hair again. "Hey, what's the matter?" Zell asked as he wiped a hand across my cheek and I felt something wet as he did it. He slowed down and I saw the concern in his eyes.

"Keep going, please?" I requested. "Don't stop." Zell started thrusting his hips slowly. "Faster!" He picked up speed but wasn't going as hard as before. "Harder Zell! Fuck me harder!" I demanded. Zell did as I asked and he was making me feel so good! "Oh yes Zell! Fuck me! I love it when you fuck me!"

"Oh baby! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna shoot my hot load deep into your pussy baby!" Zell moaned. "Yeah, take my load! I'm shooting now! Oh fuck!" Zell held me a little tighter and rested his head on my shoulder as his orgasm subsided.

I ran my fingers through his hair and closed my eyes again. "Zell," I felt the tears stream down my cheeks and Zell's head left my shoulder.

"Come on, tell me why you're cryin'," Zell lightly demanded.

I gave a small laugh before making eye contact with him. "I'm so lucky to be with you Zell. Even if we hadn't had sex before, I'm still happy with you."

Zell gave me a warm smile before replying, "I'm happy too." He leaned over and gave me a lingering peck on the lips. After he broke it, I wrapped my arms a little tighter across his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're so amazing baby." I got on my knees and moved over to lay down on my back. Zell was sitting beside me looking down. I gave Zell a 'come here' motion with my index finger and he grinned before he laid down on top of me. I ran a hand through his hair and pushed the back of his head down until his lips caught mine. Zell's tongue slowly entered my mouth as he began to kiss me passionately.

I broke the kiss off. "Do you think we could stay in here all day?" I asked. "It's still morning."

"Hope so," Zell whispered before continuing to kiss me. I explored Zell's body until I felt his hand, then I grabbed it and guided it to my vagina. Zell moaned as his hand touched me down there and he slowly inserted two fingers.

"I don't think I can get enough of you Zell," I told him.

"Good," Zell replied with a serious expression before kissing me again. Zell's other hand found one of my breasts and he squeezed. His mouth left mine and he replaced it with a nipple. "Mmm," he poked it gently and said, "I love how they bounce like that," he grinned at me before sucking on my nipple again with his serious expression. Zell's body slid down mine until his face was at my crotch. He rested his chin beside it and looked up at me. I felt Zell's fingers leave my vagina and he sucked on them before he held my waist with that hand. His eyes left mine and he focused his gaze on my pubic hair. "Your whole body is sexy," he kissed the spot right beside my pubic hair and laid his head down beside that area.

I found Zell's hand and he entwined his fingers with mine. A knock came at the door and my body jerked because I wasn't expecting it. "Zell? Eternity? Lulu wanted me to come find ya!"

"Damn it!" Zell hissed in a whisper, then he said louder, "Comin'!" He made a sobbing noise as he laid his head on my chest, "_Why _do we _always _get interrupted?"

"Come on Zell," I said with a smile. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah," he said lamely before getting to his knees. I moved over and began to stand up. "Here ya go," Zell said. I turned to see my panties in his hand.

"Thanks," I told him before I grabbed the panties and put them on. I reached over and grabbed my bra.

"Wait," Zell ordered as I began to put it on. He grabbed one of my breasts and sucked it into his mouth. I felt his wet tongue circle around my nipple three times before he stood up straight again. I looked at Zell and he said, "Just getting my fill."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Huh?" Zell asked. I pushed Zell's chest until he fell onto the bed. I flipped my hair to the side and held it in place before I leaned over and sucked Zell's soft penis into my mouth. "Whoa!" I felt the spongy tissue start to rise, but I kept sucking. "Oh baby! Oh baby! Oh baby! Fuck!" Zell panted in a whisper. "Keep doin' that until I shoot. I wanna cream your mouth! Oh please baby, swallow my load!" I didn't answer but I kept sucking and stroking at the same time. A couple minutes passed before I felt and tasted the smooth liquid of Zell's precum. Zell's hips gyrated in circles and I watched as his head tilted back with his eyes closed. "Baby, I'm close! I'm so fuckin' close!" I sucked Zell faster and he yelled, "I'm cumming!" I felt the first spurt coat my tongue and three spurts followed after. I swallowed the salty liquid slowly so I wouldn't have too much going down at once. I began to stand as Zell watched, then he hopped off the bed. "Aww baby!" he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. "That was amazin'. Thanks!"

"We better go before we get in trouble," I stated as I had my head on Zell's chest.

"Yeah...I guess," Zell replied quietly. He leaned down and gave me a peck on my mouth before he reluctantly let go of me and gathered up his clothes. We continued to get dressed and then left the cabin.


	6. Problems Arise

**Chapter 6: Problems Arise**

Once on deck, Zell and I both walked over to where Lulu, Yuna and Wakka stood. "You wanted to learn how to cast magic?" Lulu asked.

"I thought she already could?" Wakka put in.

"I don't have the control I want yet. So far, I cast on instinct," I answered with a smile.

"Oh," was his response.

"Concentration is the key. Once you have the handle on that, casting the spell you want will be second nature," Lulu said. "Okay, hold your hands out in front of you like this," Lulu held both hands up as if she had a ball in between them. Zell and I both mimicked her action before Lulu continued, "You both have the natural mana energy inside your bodies, so try to feel the energy between your hands."

"I feel it!" Zell exclaimed a couple of minutes later. "Do ya feel it baby?" he asked.

I was happy for Zell to feel what Lulu was trying to explain to us, but I didn't feel anything at all. "No."

"Close your eyes," Lulu suggested, so I did. A couple minutes later she asked, "Anything?" and I shook my head no. "Perhaps you are concentrating too hard?"

"How can I be a natural magic caster and not be able to feel the energy?" I asked. I was getting really frustrated with my lack of progress. I mean, I defeated two Weapons by myself and I cannot even do one simple exercise?! "What am I doing wrong?"

"Come with me and let's sit down, maybe that will help?" Lulu suggested. We walked over to the entrance to the cabin and sat beside the outer wall. "Let's go over everything you know you can do, whether or not you have control over it."

"I don't understand," I confessed.

"I mean, this will be a start in understanding what you can do. Maybe we can use that to our advantage? Once I know, I can come up with a strategy in teaching you magic and control. Sometimes lessons need to be custom-made for the individual."

"Well..." I started as I thought about everything I've done in the past. "I've done spells of course...just on instict." I turned my head to look at Zell, "Seifer, Zell and myself used our magic together to create a Holy spell."

"Now _that _was awesome!" Zell exclaimed with a grin. "And none of us even had any Holy spells junctioned!" Zell looked at me and continued, "Tell her 'bout the time you got rid of those Weapons!"

"That may have been my demonic powers taking over," I replied. I ran my hands through my hair before I hugged my knees. "There's just so much I don't understand."

I felt Zell wrap an arm around my shoulders and Lulu said, "All in due time Eternity. Relearning magic can take a while."

"Hey, I know what'll make ya feel better," Zell started. I looked at him and he continued, "Call Squall and see how Kaelen is doin'."

I gave a weak smile before Zell handed me my cell phone. I picked the number from the list and pushed the green button to call it. After a couple of rings, I heard a "_Who's calling?_"

I was stunned by the unexpected voice. "Seifer?" I asked. I glanced at Zell and he had a confused look on his face. Zell leaned over and I adjusted the top half of the phone so Zell and I could both listen to the conversation.

"_Mmm, how's it going?_" Seifer's voice sounded strange.

"Where's Squall?" I asked.

"_He's under the desk sucking my cock_," came Seifer's response.

"_Who the fuck is that?_" I heard Squall ask in the background.

"_Don't worry, it's Eternity_," Seifer answered. "_Do you honestly think I'd tell anyone other than her what you're doing right now?_"

I saw Zell's mouth hanging open from the corner of my eye. "Kaelen isn't with you is he?" I asked.

"_Huh? Oh, no he's not. Achaiah is watching him for us_," Seifer told me. "_Come on Squall, keep going. Ugh, yes!_" Seifer moaned.

"I...guess I'll...let you do whatever now..." I replied uncertainly.

"_Wait!_"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"_Talk nasty to me baby_," I could almost hear the grin in Seifer's voice.

Zell grabbed the phone out of my hands. "What did ya say ya asshole?!...I'm not a chickenwuss!...No!...No!...The only one who's gonna suck a cock is you sucking mine ya prick!...Fuck you!...Go fuck yourself!" Zell closed the phone, disconnecting the call. I gave a small sound of protest and Zell looked at me. "Heh...well..." he looked at the phone before handing it over to me. "If there was anything wrong with Kaelen, they would've told ya..."

"Yeah."

Zell leaned over and rested the side of his head on my shoulder. "Are ya mad at me baby? You know...for all that?"

"No..." I looked down at the phone resting in my hands. "I'm just surprised they were doing that in the office of all places."

"Ya think they were in the office?"

"The desks in the dorms are too small for anyone to fit under. And there are classes going on during the day in the classrooms."

"Damn! We have an exhibitionist in our group of friends!" Zell exclaimed. I gave a small laugh and ran my right hand through Zell's hair.

A thought came to me so I turned to Lulu, who was patiently waiting for our conversation to end. "Do you think the meditation I was taught before could help with my progress?"

"Which meditation?" Lulu asked.

"The one Ariana taught me so I could astral project?"

"Maybe I could learn that too?"

My eyes met Zell's and I asked, "You mean astral projection?"

"The meditation. I don't know what that other thing is."

"Astral projection is when the soul leaves the body and travels," Lulu explained.

"The soul can travel?" Zell asked.

"Yes. Depending on the level you're at, the soul can travel all around the world, and even to other realms," Lulu answered.

"Cool!"

"Okay Eternity, go ahead and try to astral project," Lulu lightly ordered. I nodded and tried to go into the meditation that Ariana had taught me. It had to do with imagining different colored spheres going from the base of my spine to the highest reaches of the sky.

After about five minutes or more later, I placed my hand on my forehead and shook my head in disappointment. "It's like I'm empty or something...like the powers are not there anymore." I turned my eyes up to me Lulu's. "Is that even possible? My powers were working earlier...but were they stripped from me?"

"I don't know," Lulu answered.

"Would a Scan spell have that kind of information? You know, magic energy?" I asked.

"I got some!" Zell exclaimed. "Hold on." He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out the device that reads Scans. It looked a little like a wristwatch to me. Zell put it on and told me, "Go stand in front of this wall." We both stood and I did as he asked. "'K, hold on." I watched as Lulu stood beside him. Zell waved one of his hands and pushed them both together in front of him. A spell activated and I was surrounded by a blue ring. "Just a minute..." the hologram of the information appeared above the device and Zell studied it. "Damn! That's more power than any Sorceress I've scanned before! But...the power level keeps jumping all over the place! This scan says that it's at one hundred percent, now one percent, now forty percent...I've never seen anything like this!"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Your power is unstable..._very _unstable..." Zell told me. "Damn!"

"What?"

"The power level is going over one hundred percent now! Now it's at zero...and it's staying at zero." Zell shook his head. "This isn't normal."

"If I cannot use magic, I'll need to buy a bow and some arrows so I can help in the battles," I said.

"Are there any on the boat?" Zell asked Lulu.

"Nobody else here uses bows," she replied.

"I guess I'll be useless for awhile, if my powers refuse to work," I told them both. The last time this happened was when...no, it couldn't be. I stood and continued, "I'm going downstairs to lie down."

"You want me to come with?" Zell asked.

I turned to him and slowly shook my head. "I need to be alone right now."

"Oh, okay," I could hear the disappointment in his voice as he looked down at the deck in front of him.

I walked down to the room I would be sharing with Lulu, opened the door and laid down on the bed without bothering to shut the door. I laid on my side and stared at the wall before me. Was it really possible? The last time my powers wouldn't work...

I sighed, turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. _'Seifer?'_ I tried to contact him through telepathy. I needed somebody to talk to about this. I waited for a few minutes for a response, but never got one. I looked at the phone in my hand. I forgot I was holding it. I flipped it open and skimmed through the names until I got to Seifer's number. He had added it at Steena's wedding a few days ago. I couldn't believe that so little time passed, but it seemed longer to me thanks to the journey I was on now.

I pushed the green number and listened as the phone rang on the other end. "_Hello?_"

"Seifer?" I asked. I could hear my heart beating in my ears because I was so nervous. What if Zell caught me talking to Seifer?

"_No, this is Achaiah_," I was surprised he answered Seifer's phone. Since I found out about my unborn son becoming an Unsent, I've thought about him frequently. I was even more nervous because I didn't have much contact with him, unless you counted the amount of times I thought he was Seifer. I'm surprised I didn't even notice the switch in the first place.

"W-where's your father?"

"_He's with Squall_," Achaiah answered.

"Oh...uh...would you have him call me after he's through with whatever? I need someone to talk to," I requested.

"_Why don't you talk to Zell?_" he asked.

"I...don't know what to do."

"_What do you mean?_" he asked me.

"Before you were..." I started. "My powers...I couldn't control my powers. Would you have any idea why?"

"_No, why?_" he asked.

"Because...I think they're gone..."

Before I could say anything else, he yelled, "What?!"

"I'm not very sure myself...but I don't feel anything inside when I try to use them..."

"_What do you think happened?_" Achaiah asked.

"This has happened once before...my powers being stripped..." I trailed off.

"_Well?_" he asked. "_When was _that_?_"

"When..." I took a breath. "When I was pregnant with Kaelen, I couldn't use my powers at all."

"_Do you think you're pregnant?_"

"I don't know...maybe. I'll have to wait until I get the other symptoms before i'm sure," I replied.

"_How does Zell feel about this?_"

"He doesn't need to know," I answered quickly. "I mean...he said he doesn't want to have kids. So there's nothing I can do about it."

"Wait _a minute!_" Achaiah started angrily. "_What the _hell _do you mean there's nothing you can do about it?! You go up to him and tell him about this! You need him to help you if you _are _pregnant!_"

"But I _can't_!" I argued back.

"_Where's that powerful Sorceress that I know? Mom, he needs to know if you are pregnant_."

"I'll try to talk to him, but _only _if I know for sure. I don't want to worry him," I replied sternly. "And I don't want your father to find out about this yet, especially when I don't know for sure. He'll throw a fit if he knew."

"_Is that a mood swing or a personality change?_" I could hear the joking tone in Achaiah's voice.

I didn't feel comfortable with the topic, so I decided to change it. "How is Kaelen doing?" I asked.

"_He's playing with Koobie right now_."

"Koobie?" I asked.

"_Yeah...turns out that girl you caught...dad...with...dropped their kid off at an orphanage_."

My eyes widened, "You mean they had a _kid _together?"

"_I thought you knew?_" Achaiah asked.

"I saw him with a child before...but I didn't know he was Seifer's son..."

I heard Kaelen in the background and Achaiah asked, "_Do you want to talk to Kaelen?_"

"Yes, please," I answered.

Soon, I heard Kaelen exclaim "_Mommy!_"

"Hi honey!" I replied in an excited tone for his sake. "Are you being a good boy for your daddy and brother?"

"_Yes mommy. I play with Koobie!_"

"_Really_? Are you having fun with Koobie?"

"_Yeah! He my frind_."

"Aww, that's nice honey. Let me talk to your brother now, okay?"

"_Okay_."

"I love you Kaelen," I told him.

"_Luv you too mommy_," came Kaelen's reply.

Achaiah's voice came over the phone next. "_Yeah?_"

"I'm going to lay down for awhile, so I'm going to end the call," I told him.

"_Okay_."

"When I get back, I want to spend some time with you alone so we can reconnect."

"_That's fine. Bye_." With that, he hung up before I could even reply back.

I moved up on the bed and laid down. I don't know what I'd do if it turned out I really was pregnant. The only symptom I have right now is losing my powers, but that could be from anything. I turned onto my side and stared at the wall, ignoring my thoughts altogether. I felt a depression at the foot of the bed before a hand touched my leg. I looked over to see who it was and saw Zell slowly crawl up the bed to me. He got into the spooning position behind me and grabbed my hand near my stomach. "Zell?"

"Talkin' to Kaelen huh?" Zell asked.

"How much did you hear?" I was hoping he hadn't heard me talking to Achaiah about me thinking I might be pregnant.

"Not much. Just the end of the conversation," he answered.

I decided now was as good a time as any. "If we're still together many years from now, and we get married...I want to have a baby with you."

"I don't want kids," he replied. I knew he would give me that answer.

I turned onto my back, so now my face was only inches from his. "But...I want to settle down and have a family in the future. Now that I have Kaelen, I don't want a life of fighting, unless it is absolutely necessary. And if you are going to be my husband someday, I want to give you children. You are really good with Kaelen."

"No kids," he stated with a stern voice.

I turned back on my side and sighed, "We'll talk about this some other time."

"There's nothin' to talk about."

He moved to put his arm back around me before I said, "_Don't _touch me."

"Why?" I felt his body move.

I turned onto my back again and asked, "What if you got me pregnant?"

"Not gonna happen," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What if it _did_?" I asked.

"It won't."

"If we're still together many years from now, it will happen." I turned onto my side again and hoped he got the message.

"I don't wanna talk about this," Zell started in an angry voice. "Let's just lay here and enjoy each other's company."

A few minutes later, I said, "If it comes to it, Seifer or Squall could always donate their sperm so I can have more children."

"_Hyne damn_ it!" Zell shouted and hit the mattress beside him.

He started to get up, but I grabbed onto his arm. "Zell!"

He yanked his arm out of my grasp and climbed off the bed. "I need to get out of here before I say something I shouldn't say!"

"Zell! Wait!" My cries went unnoticed as Zell walked out of the room. I erupted in tears and sobs when he didn't come back, and eventually, I fell asleep.


End file.
